Happy Birthday Natsume! With Love Mikan
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: It's Natsume's Birthday but will he get a present from the one person he actually cares about the most? LEMON!


**Happy Birthday Natsume! With Love Mikan.**

**-**

November 27th. What is supposed to be a special day to him became a dreaded day for him this is where ALL his fangirls from High School to elementary try and give him gifts. For today is...HIS BIRTHDAY. Yes girls today is Natsume Hyuuga's birthday. The playboy of the century, no in ALL of time is turning 18 today, hell he already is 18 look at that body. But the one thing we should all be worried about is will the one he loves give him a present or will she completely forget about it? Hm...

"KYAAAA! IT'S NATSUME! Happy Birthday Natsume!" yelled a fangirl as she ran over to the birthday boy who was coming out of the boys dorm, more followed her.

"Natsume please accept my gift!" Yelled another holding up a red wrapped present with a blue bow.

"NO! Accept mine!" yelled another and now the fighting. -rolls eyes- Oh boy.

"Tch. Fangirls." he whispered to himself.

He walked down the hallway to class. Maybe today was not the best choice of day to go to class. He should have planed this better, but loll and behold he wanted to see _his_ favorite brunette, Mikan Sakura.

And as we all have guessed Natsume's routine by now Mikan is to come around the corner n~ow...she is to be coming around the corner n~ow...uh...hello?

Natsume blinked. '_Where could she be? That baka._' he thought. He shook his head leaving the subject for now and walked to class, but he couldn't help but to think of what might have happened to her.

The door to class B opened and the girls screamed in excitement running over to Natsume with the presents they wanted him to accept it. He just walked up to his seat and sat down not wanting anything to do with them he was still worrying over Mikan.

A few minutes later Narumi came prancing in -literally- and had on a very happy face. "Good Morning class!" I yelled happily. Everyone stayed silent. -crickets- Narumi sweat-dropped.

"Okay class. I and all the other teachers have a meeting today and so you all have the day off school. I'll see you around." Narumi said waving then leaving. Everyone jumped for joy even the substitute teacher. No putting up with these monsters yay! He must be a very happy man.

Natsume left the room and out of the school. No sense of staying in school if you don't have it, it'll only rot your brain more. Once leaving the school he headed toward the Sakura tree, hoping to find Mikan. Though he wouldn't openly admit it he kinda missed her cheerful happiness even if it did annoy the hell out of him.

His bangs covered his eyes when he noticed she was nowhere near the tree. He slightly sighed, then trying to look on the bright side -Him? Look on the bright side? Now you know he has got to be missing her.- Maybe she just over slept like she would normally...yea...so he decided to go to her room to see if she was there.

He walked over to the girls dorm and went it. The female staff didn't mind if he was a boy. Hell! No one in the girls dorm cared. One time they tried to bring him in unwillingly and rape him. But ya know Natsume and unwilling sex does not go good together, so the girls ended up...well...lets just say a sauna is cooler then that...

Natsume finally reached her room and knocked on the door...no answer...he turned the nob and found that the room was unlocked so he barged right in. Where did he learn his manners? A chimpanzee? I wouldn't doubt it. He looked around and saw no one no trace of her. He sighed and finally gave up. -I would too-

He walked to his dorm and went up the stairs when he got to the hall that led him to his room he noticed a big box outside his door. He pleaded it not to be from a fangirl. He looked at the tag, it said...

_Happy Birthday Natsume!  
_

_We hope you like this gift.  
Hell forget I said hope,  
you will LOVE this gift.  
But be careful it's very fragile._

_Your friends: Ruka and Hotaru_

Natsume scoffed since when was Imai his friend? And when did she ever take time to get him a gift? She probably just wants to take the publicity. Or Ruka just wrote her name on it cause he wanted it to be from him and his_ girlfriend_. That's right Ruka lovers Ruka Nogi is take, by non other that Hotaru Imai. Expect a _property of Hotaru Imai_ sign on his back soon enough.

Natsume got out his key and opened the door to his room he picked up the big package, though you can't really say big, it could fit into his arms. He was also surprised at the weight of it; it was very light. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He placed the package on the side of his bed, trying to decide to open it now or later.

He decided to open it; it's not like he has anything better to do anyway. He pulled the black bow that kept the wrapping paper together, then pulled away the red paper, and opened the box...

His mouth almost dropped ten miles -if it could it would- there in the box was what he was looking for all day. Mikan! She was sleeping curled up so her arms were wrapped around her legs into an almost ball position. But what almost ALMOST made Natsume have a nose bleed was she was wearing nothing but a red ribbon around her chest and vagina.

Since she was 11 but now 17 she had defiantly matured out her A cup breasts to a C cup, and rounded curves that any guy would die to have. Since the beginning of middle school she had also gotten rid of the pig tails so her hair was a little past her waist.

He was about to look away when he noticed a paper in her hand. His eye twitched for he knew in order to get it he'd have to -gulp- touch her, and at this point it would take all his restraint to get to it. He gulped and reached to her hand, he quickly got it and opened it; it said...

_Hyuuga  
First of all Happy Birthday,  
And don't say I never gave you something.  
This is your present,  
and if you mistreat her  
you'll get a taste of my new and improved  
baka gun with no remorse.  
_

_P.s. She on a sleeping drug,  
She'll come out of it at 8:00pm.  
Also there are a few more things  
in the box with her in the corner.  
Good luck.  
Imai._

He was nervous with that inventor he never knew what might come of the other things that are with her in the box. He looked in and to his morbid and actually real surprise the other things were...were...SEX TOYS! Oh god forbid, an 18 year old a drugged girl and...and SEX TOYS! Could this get any worse!? -Well Natsume yes and no.-

He heard someone groan and looked at Mikan 'OH SHIT!' he yelled in his head as he turned to his clock it was exactly 8pm! He looked towards Mikan as he saw her big brown eyes flutter open. He turned to stone as he watched her.

Mikan turned and looked up at him. He twitched restraint number une POP! She sat up in the box with extra ribbon hanging from her chest. He twitched again restraint numero two go a bye bye. POP! She smiled angelically at him at with the sweet angelic voice she moved closer to him and whispered "Happy Birthday Natsume."

That did it...the last restraint ONDULÉ! ARRIBA! OI OI! GONE! POP! Natsume moved his hand so it was on her cheek and slammed his lips onto hers. She moaned and returned it full force. To say Natsume was surprised was an under statement.

He pushed her on to the bed where they finally ran out of breath. He looked at her; she was flushed and panting. He moved down from her lips to her neck where he gently licked her pulse, she couldn't help but moan again. After he was bored with giving her hickeys he moved lower to where the ribbon was and clenched it in between his teeth and pulled it down to her stomach.

He moved back up and looked down at her, still flushed face and embarrassed look inside her eyes. She felt his gaze on her so she moved her hands to cover herself but he quickly pinned them down.

"Don't cover yourself up." He said in a deep voice "You should wear less cloths more often especially around me." he whispered his hot breath on her ear. She flushed even more.

He moved back down to her breasts where he took one of her perked nipples into his mouth slightly nibbling on it. She groaned and he moved to the other one. She started to pant when he left her chest back up to her lips where they participated in a heated tongue battle.

Natsume won.

As victor his took off his shirt and jacket and ran his lips from hers to her chest then her flat stomach leaving little kisses behind. He moved downward more to were the other part of the red ribbon was and did the same thing with the first. He spread her legs and gently licked her core, pressing his tongue in deeper each lick.

She couldn't take the pressure and her body moved upward. Natsume pressed a hand on her stomach to bring her back down. Soon the pressure was to much and she cumed. He lapped up all the juices from her. '_She tastes like strawberries._' he though smirking.

He moved away from her and took off his pants and boxers. -Well at least we know boxers or briefs.- Mikan gulped. He was no 18 year old he was...bigger...than she would have thought.

He moved over her and whisper. "You do know I can stop myself at any moment. Do you want me to stop?" he asked noticing the slight fear in her eyes.

"N-no." She managed to scrumble out. "It's your birthday and I...want this with you." she said looking into his crimson eyes. Natsume smiled. She had also gained some courage from the past years.

"It'll hurt at first. You sure?" he asked one more time to make sure. She nodded.

He moved so he was in between her legs. Then gently slid into her, breaking her virginal barrier. Mikan bit her lip from the surging pain but as he moved the pain subsided into pleasure. As he moved his passe got quicker, and she moaned every time encouraging him to go on.

He quickly thrust into her, he felt like he was going to climax soon, but he wouldn't until she did. Mikan's moans turned to slight screams she was going to climax soon too. A few more thrusts and he filled her, as she did the same.

They panted, and Natsume fell to her side. She turned to face him and snuggled up, both covered in sweat. Once their hearts have finally calmed down, Mikan was ready to sleep but that was before...

"Next time we should use the toys." he said looking at her.

"What toys?" she asked innocently. Natsume smirked and held _those_ up. Mikan twitched she wasn't that stupid to not know what they are once you see them.

She sighed."Maybe on Christmas for a present to you."

"Or at anytime as long as there's no school."

Mikan puffed out her cheeks. "Pervert."

"Yea, I'll admit. But you have to admit that I'm your pervert." he said with a small smile.

"Fine." she said, then smiled "My perverted playboy boyfriend."

Natsume looked at her weird "I'm not gonna be you boyfriend."

Mikan looked at him surprised and hurt but kinda figured this was gonna happen. She was just another girl to play with. "But, but we..." Natsume hushed her.

"You didn't let me finish you're not gonna be my girlfriend. You're gonna be my fiance."

Mikan blushed "Is that a proposal?"

"No, it's a statement. You're my fiance so no one can have you...except me."he said seriously.

"So the playboy is gonna settle down?"Mikan was content when he nodded. She smiled

"My perverted _fiance _then." she correcting herself, giggled and hugging him. Soon she fell asleep with a smile oh her face. Natsume smiled and soon followed.

* * *

_Now if you'll excuse me I need to go read my mangas...all five series. Oh boy this is gonna be fun... -.-_'_  
_


End file.
